In the Grocery Store
by CillyAzian
Summary: Glitch freaks out when he thinks Mo forgot about him at the grocery store...


**I freakin' wanna kill my laptop. I was writing a story and right in the middle it decides to be a jerk and shut off. :( And it was plugged into the charger! I need a new laptop. Well, this story is based on a true event in my life. (I would be Glitch and Mo is like.. my dad) ^.^ On I go.. ~think think think~**

* * *

~Mo~

Mo and Glitch drove to the grocery store to buy poptarts for the lil' dude and for whatever Mo likes. As soon as they got there, Glitch ran in screaming, "POPTARTS!" While Mo casually walked in, _What a kid... _He went off to find his lil' prodigy.

He poked his head into an isle and found Glitch on his knees and his face in his hands. Mo shoved his hands in his pockets, "Uhh.. You okay lil' dude?" he questioned. Glitch quickly took his face out of his hands the grabbed the bottom of Mo's shirt, "They dont have the strawberry flavor!" He hugged Mo's legs and started bawling like a kid did when they lost their favorite toy. Mo face-palmed himself, _Ohmahgawd._ He shook the crying Glitch off his legs and walked away, leaving the teen on the ground screaming about how his life is over without those strawberry flavored poptarts.

~Glitch~

After a while, Glitch decided to suck it up, and move on. "Psshh. I dont need those." He got up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. He looked around and realized that his mentor was missing, "Mo?" No reply. He looked into another isle, "Mo?" He wasnt there. Now he started to freak out, "Mo!" No answer. He ran all over the grocery store screaming Mo's name for a million times, "Mo? MoOoO! MO?" But he couldn't find his mentor.

He ran up and down isles and in zig-zags all around the store but he still couldn't find Mo. He then grabbed a nearby stranger by the shirt and screamed, "HAVE YOU SEEN MO?" in his face. The stranger just looked at Glitch with wide, shocked eyes and was about to say something, but Glitch didn't give the stranger a chance to answer because he continued running and screaming his head off... Everyone around him just stared like he was crazy.

Glitch finally came to a stop. He leaned against a wall, panting and trying to catch his breath... Then he threw a tantrum. "How could Mo just forget about me like that?" Glitch screamed.. to himself. "I mean, come on, I FREAKIN' LIVE WITH YOU. And I'm your dance partner! You're prodigy! You jerk. Now I'm gonna have to live out in the streets... With no food... And I'm gonna starve myself to death! What the h*ll Mo! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE HERE! I MEAN, I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I CAN'T EVEN CLEAN MY OWN ROOM. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SURVIVE. NOW I'M GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOU." Glitch began punching and kicking the walls around him, letting out all his anger. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE *punch* THE OLDER ONE. *kick* THE RESPONSIBLE ONE. *punch punch kick* MY MENTOR. WHAT KIND OF MENTOR LEA-" ~BAM~ Glitch was cut off by a door slamming into his face, pushing him against the wall. Glitch held his nose and slid down the wall and onto the ground, with wide, watery eyes.

~Mo~

"What the h*ll is goin' on out here!" Mo screamed, slamming the door followed by a loud thud. Mo frowned and looked behind the door to find Glitch on his knees with his face in his hands. Like how he found him when he was searching for poptarts. Mo's eyes widened and he gasped, "Oh sh*t! Glitch! You aight?" He knelt next to his prodigy. Glitch still sat there holding his face, unaware of Mo's company. Mo stared at Glitch with concerned and confused eyes, "Uhh.. Glitch?" He lay a hand on one of the teen's shoulders. As soon as he did that, Glitch swat the hand away like a ninja. Now he saw who was there. Glitch gasped and hugged Mo, "MO! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME HERE TO DIE!" Mo frowned, "... What?" He pushed Glitch away from him who quickly hugged him again like some magnetic force was connecting them two together. "Dude! Get off me!" He pushed the teen away again, "You're getting blood all over my shirt!" Then his eyes widened, "Oh sh*t! Your nose is bleeding!" Now Glitch's eyes widen, "B-Bleeding?" He looked at his hands. Yup.. there's blood alright. The younger one started freaking out, "Ahh! Blood!" He had a thing for blood and wounds. He wiped his bloody hand on Mo's shirt, "Get it off! Get it off!" Mo swat the teens hands away, "Ew! I don't want your blood all over me!" Glitch looked at Mo again, smiled and hugged him again, "I thought forgot about me.."

They awkwardly stood in that position for a while. Mo scratched the back of his head, "Uhh... Glitch?"

"Yeah?" Glitch responded, still attached to Mo. "I was in the bathroom."

"Oh.."

* * *

**Haha. Oh what a way to end a dramatic moment. xD Okay 3 things I question about this:**

**1) What's up with Glitch and poptarts?**

**2) How does he think he will die of starvation if he's at a grocery store?**

**3) Glitch, Why you such a baby in this one? xD**

**LOL Ummm... this is just something quick and easy for me to write. Oh! And! Everything is a real event up until the part where he yells at a stranger... I kinda changed the story from thar. xP Yeah.. I have a thing for poptarts. But my mom doesnt allow it. :( And I hate blood and... blehhh. And yes... I eventually found my dad when he came out of the bathroom... but I didnt get slammed by a door nor did I scream like a crazy person. ;) Hope you... at least giggled.**


End file.
